The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar botanically known as ‘Impatiens walleriana’ and by the cultivar name ‘TiWhit’, which is shown in the photograph accompany this specification.
The cultivar was developed and selected in a controlled breeding program in a controlled environment in Broadbent, Oreg. by the inventors, Harlan Cosner and Sue Cosner, as described herein. The plants may be used in landscaping, window, and hanging baskets and flower gardens. The plants are generally classed as an annual bedding plant.
The accompanying photograph illustrates the overall appearance of the new Impatiens. The photo shows the color as true as reasonably possible to obtain in color reproductions of this type. Color in the photograph may differ slightly from the color values cited in the detailed botanical description which accurately described the color of the new Impatiens. 